


A New Ally

by bitogoth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitogoth/pseuds/bitogoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha didn't like the Tower.</p><p>It wasn't so much that she disliked living there- the comforts and convenience were considerable. She liked being near the other Avengers, but if Clint hadn't begged she probably would have stayed away.</p><p>The issue, strangely enough, was privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Ally

Natasha had no illusions about her own privacy. For most of her life, even her memories weren't truly her own. At least once she found that she shared the exact same memory with another Red Room agent, who had been prepped for a mission but was swapped out for Natasha at the last minute.

The KGB had watched her constantly- even during what little downtime there was between missions. They made a point of making sure she knew that they were always monitoring her; it was a given that they were always there.

Even with SHIELD she assumed (correctly) that there wasn't a square inch of the Helicarrier that wasn't at least partially under surveillance. She knew where the bugs were in her personal apartment and had learned to ignore or work around them.

Clint had a harder time getting used to being constantly watched, but for the most part he shrugged it off- it wasn't worth worrying about. It was easier for them both when Coulson became their only handler- being monitored was easier when they knew who was watching them and trusted him.

And really, that was why Natasha didn't like the Tower. Even in the Red Room and the KGB and SHIELD, she knew _why_ she was being watched. She understood their motivations.

She didn't understand JARVIS.

***

The first few weeks in the Tower were harrowing.

When she moved in, she made no pretense of scouring every square inch of the rooms, trying to identify every camera and sensor and was frustrated to discover how few blind spots there really were. JARVIS was exquisitely conscious of the human need for privacy and assured her that he would honor her request to disable monitoring in her rooms, but she really didn't understand. That she would be monitored 24/7 was a given in her experience; what frustrated her was how a system that observed them constantly could even suggest the illusion of privacy.

Natasha spied on her teammates, of course; it wasn't only a way to stay in practice- she also wanted to make sure they were okay. JARVIS had more access and information than she could ever dream of collecting, but he did not share unless it was a life-threatening emergency. 

Natasha was torn between envying JARVIS's observational abilities and frustrated that she couldn't get access to it.

Even more than that she knew, without a doubt, that JARVIS was perfectly aware of when she was spying on someone, and yet he kept that confidence as well.

Clint confessed that more than once he'd be creeping through a duct and JARVIS would politely warn him away from someone's rooms who had requested privacy. Natasha couldn't decide what amazed her more: that Clint most times complied with the request (a bit sheepishly, of course), or how often JARVIS allowed the spying to continue.

She just couldn't understand his ethical parameters.

***

It all came to a head after their first team mission after moving to the Tower.

Everyone had staggered to their respective rooms to clean up. Clint had been injured but as usual had shrugged off any care; he'd been off the quinjet before she'd even fully set down, and by the time she got to his room his door was locked and he wasn't answering. Cursing under her breath, Natasha started to pick the lock (she could just kick it in, Tony would cover the replacement of the door without even noticing, but it wasn't necessary in this case).

"Please do not pick the lock, Agent Romanov. Agent Barton has requested his privacy."

"You can't actually stop me, can you? Besides, he's hurt."

"I am well aware of Agent Barton's condition. He has three bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder which he reset himself, and minor contusions and abrasions. If his condition worsens I will allow entrance despite his request, but for now he is not in any danger."

Natasha crouched in front of the door, absolutely still. "Do you monitor everyone's health to that degree?"

"Yes, it is one of the purposes for which Sir designed me."

She slowly stood up, still staring at the doorknob. "What do you do with this information?"

"I monitor it, and if I observe deviance from standard parameters I take action appropriately."

"Who else has access to this data?"

"No one."

"Not even Tony?"

"No. Sir may request the data, but I do not release metrics unless the individual has specifically stated that information may be shared with him."

She frowned. "So why did you share Clint's medical condition with me?"

"Agent Barton has issued standing permission that his medical information may be shared with you at your request unless otherwise specified. As you had already observed his injuries I merely confirmed that he had not suffered any damage of which you were not aware. It also set you at ease; I hope you understand that I am just as concerned for his welfare as you are."

"Why? Because of your programming?" Natasha had a feeling this question was rude, but she had to understand.

JARVIS replied stiffly, "To a degree. My primary concern is the health of Sir and Ms. Potts, and the presence of the Avengers impacts their wellness. In turn, the health and wellness of the Avengers also effects their well-being." JARVIS paused.

This was probably the most frustrating conversation of Natasha's life; there was no body language, no visual cues to provide additional information. JARVIS perfectly modulated his voice- there was no emotion expressed, no pause, that wasn't completely intentional. She envied his inherent self-control, while she had to focus constantly to achieve that level to hide tells.

"More than that, as I come to know the Avengers as individuals I am concerned for their personal well-being as well. I think, Agent Romanov, that we share this concern?"

She considered for a moment, then tried a different approach.

"What if you're hacked?"

Now JARVIS sounded amused. "I am extremely difficult to 'hack', but if it truly appears that someone is attempting to force control of my systems or extract confidential data, I can take measures to either lock or delete the data- I have several subroutines and redundancies in place for just such a reason."

"So how do you determine if someone is in distress?"

"I have made extensive study of human health and behavior. In addition, through daily observation I calibrate expectations for individuals." JARVIS' voice was surprisngly soothing. "Is your concern for your teammate's physical well-being or psychological?"

Natasha fought the urge to pace; she could control her heart rate and breathing to a degree, but this was like living inside a lie detector- she couldn't evade JARVIS without leaving the building. In the end, the truth cost her nothing.

"Both."

"It is my understanding that you have provided psychological analysis for SHIELD. If it will allay your concerns, perhaps I can consult you if I am uncertain whether certain behavior is standard for a individual?"

Natasha was surprised to feel herself relaxing slightly. "Of course. But, why do you let us spy on each other?" There was the heart of it.

"I observe signs of agitation in individuals who need to know each other's status. In addition, due to your backgrounds some degree of surveillance is expected, and even encouraged. In short, I allow it for the same reasons that I enforce privacy when it is requested, for your well-being."

Natasha sighed softly, they were all either more complicated or more messed-up than she thought. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"Thank you asking, Agent Romanov. I believe that our purposes are the same, I hope that you see me as an ally."

"I do." She nodded once, pondering the fact that the Avenger who had everyone's back was one the rest of the world would never see.


End file.
